This invention relates to camera exposure control mechanisms whereby diaphragm aperture control can be selectively effected automatically or manually. Existing camera exposure control mechanisms of this type provide various exposure modes accommodating the intentions of the operator, but have the following disadvantages.
Because of the essential nature of bulb exposure and flash exposure, the diaphgram should be controlled manually. There is provided means for allowing switching of the diaphragm control between the auto-and-manual positions. As a result, with either bulb exposure or flash exposure, the camera operator should pay attention to whether the auto-to-manual switching means has been switched to the manual diaphragm control setting. Otherwise, the camera operator would fail to obtain an optimum exposure if either bulb exposure or flash exposure is effected by automatic diaphragm control. As is apparent from the foregoing, the provision of auto-to-manual switching means for diaphragm control makes the use of a camera more complicated with respect to either bulb exposure or flash exposure operation.